Guilty of Being Innocent
by Penguins-in-America-Oh-My
Summary: Summary: Allen is sent to Black Order Mental Asylum as his final psychology project. He is assigned patient Kanda, Yuu, the most dangerous patient not held in the R.E.D.  Really Extraordinarily Dangerous  Wing. The one who supposedly killed..
1. Final Project Asylum

Hey guys look yet another story from me! Yes I know Bonds Through Time is nowhere near finished and this looks to be at least a 10 chapter fic but this one had almost a full chapter already written out…..DON'T HURT ME!

Disclaimer: As always….NOT MINE…..oh but when I take over the world!...heh…..YOU HEARD NOTHING!

Summary: Allen is sent to Black Order Mental Asylum as his final psychology project. He is assigned patient Kanda, Yuu, the most dangerous patient not held in the R.E.D. (Really Extraordinarily Dangerous) Wing. The one who supposedly killed his own parents after figuring out they had abandoned him at an orphanage. As Allen starts his internship at Black Order Mental Asylum he has no idea of the adventures he will have, or the secrets he will uncover.

-

Allen sighed as he stood in front of Black Order Mental Asylum. He cursed his psychology professor/guardian who had decided that for their final project they should observe actual patients at a mental institute. It might not have been so bad if not for the fact that he'd been assigned the most dangerous patient there, aside from those in the R.E.D. Wing. Honestly from what Allen had read in the guys file he ad no idea why the patient wasn't in the R.E.D. Wing.

*Patient Name: Yuu Kanda

Age: 20 yrs (14 upon arrival)

Gender: Definitely Male

Note: Never imply otherwise

Nationality: Japanese

Accused of: Killing his biological parents after finding out that they were alive and had abandoned him at an orphanage.

He was the only patient allowed to have a weapon too. Apparently when they tried to take his precious sword away the guy had totally flipped out.

*Note: Yuu Kanda is only calm when in possession of his Sword Mugen. DO NOT attempt to take it from him if you want to live.

With one last sigh Allen proceeded up the walk only to be stopped by a few of the jocks in the class who had thought it would be an easy A.

"Hey freak we heard you got the Samurai dude. Ha ha ha maybe we won't have to deal with you anymore right boys!" the leader of the group Kane chortled. Allen simply ignored him and his group as always and headed inside and up to the reception desk to get further instructions.

The girl leading him down the halls had introduced herself as Lenalee Lee and she warned him on what not to do around Kanda, as she called him.

"Don't touch his sword Mugen, or call him girly or anything similar and NEVER call him Yuu!...you also shouldn't ask him too many questions." Allen nodded hoping he was going to survive this. "Now then Allen you shouldn't have any problems with him, we made a deal with him and I don't think he will break it!" Lenalee assured him, or at least tried to.

"What kind of deal?" Allen was proud of the fact that his voice remained calm and even while inside he was trembling and crying in the depression corner. Allen was wary, and really it was no wonder considering his guardian.

"As long as he's with you he can go outside into the gardens, it's the same deal he had already 'as long as he's not alone' but we have too many patients and not enough staff right now so he hasn't been able to go outside his room for a very long time. " at this Allen felt a pang in his heart. Being deprived of the ability to leave one's room was horrible. Allen shook his head to get rid of unpleasant memories, Lenalee continued unaware of his inner turmoil. "But if he gives you any problems that privilege will be revoked until further notice!" They walked on in silence from there, Allen thinking about everything he had been told and had heard about his assigned patient. "Here we are!" chirped Lenalee, breaking Allen form his thoughts. "Kanda! Your new friend is here!"

There was silence before Lenalee sighed and opened the door. The room was dark inside so Lenalee flipped on the lights revealing an Asian male whose long midnight hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. He glared at them but said nothing. Allen shivered under the intense gaze while Lenalee seemed unaffected.

"Kanda you could at least say hello to him, he's going to be with you for a few months!" The other merely Che'd still observing them with that harsh glare. "*sigh*, sorry about him I'm afraid he's not friendly at all." Allen mentally agreed and added that he was downright rude. "Well, good luck and if you have any questions come find me! Bye bye!" and with that, Lenalee was gone. Allen panicked slightly on the inside, outwardly he appeared calm.

"Calm down…I'm not going to kill you…..yet, baka moyashi!" the grouchy man told him, startling Allen from his panicky thoughts and causing him to look at the other.

Deciding to get to know him a bit better Allen observed him. Distinct Asian features that were somewhat feminine, not that he'd say that aloud, skin pale from lack of sunlight, well toned without being grotesque, deep midnight eyes and hair….and a very sharp looking sword resting on his lap. Eyes widening in shock and fascination, Allen froze once again.

"Che…what you never seen a sword before Moyashi!"

Allen blinked finally realizing what he had been called; "I am not a bean sprout Bakanda!" he blinked again before clamping his hands over his mouth. (I am so dead. He's going to kill me!) Allen thought frantically.

But Kanda simply stared for a long time. Finally he smirked, "So not only do you know Japanese, but you've got a backbone….relax brat…I'm not mad."

Allen watched the other warily as he relaxed his pose and leaned back against the entry. There was silence between them, Allen still standing in the doorway wondered if what had been said about Kanda was true. He seemed like the type who needed a greater reason then what had been given to kill someone. Honestly to Allen it seemed like Kanda would have simply che'd and continued on with his life. Besides his case file said he had a foster family, they were his only visitors. Finally Allen decided to ask, ignoring Lenalee's warning.

"Excuse me, but…do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Che…like I care…If I feel like it and if it's not stupid I may answer." was the bored response to the timid question.

"Did you do it?...Did you kill your parents?" Allen followed this with a swift mental beating. Of course that was a question that would anger the other, did he have a death wish or something?

"…"

Allen was sure Kanda was going to kill him for asking such a thing, what he didn't expect was for Kanda to look at him, straight in the eye and with absolute truth say, "No…I wasn't the one who did it. They didn't want me and I never knew them so I really couldn't have care less that they were still around…che like you believe that." he looked away obviously frustrated with the constant accusations and the fact that no one believed him.

"….But I do….you're telling the truth, I can tell…" Allen put his index finger to his lips in thought, "…hmmmmn maybe he would…." his head snapped up and Allen smiled." I'm going to help you Kanda!"

Kanda stared at him for a long time, shock evident o n his face before he che'd and looked back at the window. Allen could tell that today would be best used as an observational day rather than a conversational one. Sighing he said quietly, "It can't be helped I suppose." Kanda turned half back towards him a questioning look in his eyes and Allen found himself wondering if the other had heard the whispered comment. Instead of answering Allen asked, "Do you mind if I draw?...You don't seem to be in the mood for talkative company right now so I figured this would be best since I have to stay with you for several hours. Besides I could use some quiet time right now."

"I don't care….wont you get into trouble though, for not doing anything?"

"Ha ha, I always get into trouble, even if I do everything perfectly…so it doesn't matter." Allen watched Kanda from the corner of his eye. It was obvious that he wanted to draw as well, from the way his eyes subtly followed Allen's movement to grab things from his bag. "Would you like to draw as well? I have an extra sketch book if you'd like?"

A slight nod was his only response. Picking out a black sketch book from his bag, Allen handed it to Kanda as well as a professional drawing pencil and eraser.

-

*= notes from Kanda's file and shall continue to be used as such.

So how was it? This was written before Bonds Through Time but I only recently re-discovered it (has found it multiple times and kept forgetting to type it).

No worries I will still be working on Bonds Through Time but I think I need a break from it for a bit because it is like pulling teeth with no Novocain and I know it has to be affecting how good my writing is in the fic so for the sanctity of the fic I am taking a break. I will however begin trying to outline chapters so that I have an easier time writing them (kbbandgirl I may need your help figuring this out). My apologies for all the not updating and broken promises but I would rather give you a good fic slowly than a bad fic swiftly.

Notes:

Moyashi=bean sprout

Baka=idiot/stupid ect.


	2. A Lot to Think About

Hey Everyone….I'M AM EXORCIST…..just being me…got my badge for my Allen costume for Youma con the other day so I'm all excited and stuff!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or I would not work at Mc-evils…

Edit: sorry it took so long I know I said I would have this up like forever ago…DON'T KILL ME!

It had been several hours since Allen had arrived at the asylum but he hadn't really discovered much. Kanda had taken a full hour to trust him enough to draw without looking up every five seconds. Once he had relaxed however Kanda's face had become serene and Allen had no doubt about the other's innocence. Allen had no illusion about this being easy or about things going well at all but he was determined to help Kanda and he knew someone who could do just that. Allen jumped when the door opened next to him revealing Lenalee.

Blinking she tilted her head and addressed Allen in a confused tone, "Allen-kun…what are you still doing here? The others went home on the bus hours ago!"

There was absolute silence for a moment before, "WHAT!...Oh no how am I going to get home then…sigh….guess I'll be walking…" Allen sat there staring glumly at the floor while the other two just looked at him. Then Lenalee perked up.

"Don't worry Allen, Ni-san can take you home! But it will be another hour until we leave is that okay?" Smiling she got ready to leave and tell her brother that they had an extra passenger as well as stop tonight.

"Oh no Miss Lenalee I couldn't cause you so much trouble especially since I've only just met you today! Besides it isn't that long of a walk to my home…"

"Nonsense I looked at your file Allen you live an hour away from here by car walking or even running the whole way would still take you at least 3 hours and then you wouldn't get any sleep and there's also all the dangers to worry about!" Allen looked like he was still going to protest so she continued quickly, "Besides it would make me feel much better knowing you got home safely….I would just worry myself sick if I were to just let you go home by yourself!"

It was obvious she had won with that one, Kanda would have smirked but he had yet to truly understand and trust the kid. He said that he was going to help him but could he really trust this scrawny child? His thoughts were interrupted when Allen turned to him.

"Good-bye Kanda-san it was really nice meeting you I hope we can be close someday. I promise to do all that I can to help you!" With a polite bow and a little wave he left the room with Lenalee leaving Kanda to think about his new monitor.

As they walked down the hall Allen took notice of how Lenalee was looking him over. She appeared to be looking for something, though what Allen had no clue.

"Miss Lenalee…is there something wrong?"

Lenalee waved her arms about, "Ah no, no nothing is wrong!...I'm just surprised is all." calming she stared ahead and Allen waited for her to continue. "It's just, you're the first person he hasn't hurt in a long time. I was actually very worried leaving you there by yourself. Ni-san told me that it would be fine but I still worried. One more incident and Kanda will be moved to the R.E.D. wing with no chance to ever be let out." here she paused and a sad smile lit her face, " Actually it's only because of Ni-san that he hasn't been placed there already."

Allen watched her noting how she saddened at the end. She cared for Kanda enough to not want him to be trapped here. He wondered if she thought he murdered his parents or not. "Miss Lenalee, do you mind if I ask you a question?" she motioned for him to go ahead. "Do you think Kanda-san, killed his parents?"

"NO! There is no way Kanda would ever do that!" Lenalee was defiantly on team Kanda, "Kanda has been like another older brother to me since we were little there is no way he would murder someone. He didn't even think of those people as his parents!"

She was panting from her little rant and Allen had taken a half step back without realizing it. "Eh sorry to upset you Miss Lenalee I believe him too when he told me he didn't do it I know he meant it!" Allen hoped this would calm down and placate the aggravated girl.

"O h my, I'm sorry if I startled you Allen-chan and please just call me Lenalee." Nodding and deciding for now to not question the chan thing Allen and Lenalee headed to her Brother's office to wait for him to be done so that they could go home.

Kanda looked up as the door to his room opened; Lenalee stepped in smiling and holding a tray with tea and soba on it. "Good morning Kanda! How was your day with Allen-chan yesterday I never did get the chance to ask you? Ah but since it started so late in the week Allen-chan won't be back until Monday."

"che." was her answer he didn't feel like talking. And besides he wasn't sure what to think of the kid. He had said he believed him but before that day they had never met, the kid didn't know anything about him and yet he seemed willing to take his side right away. It was strange to say the least.

"Ah Ni-san and I dropped Allen off last night and I am really glad we did it was a lot further than I thought to his house. I t was actually very interesting; we got to meet his guardian Marian Cross. I don't know what to think of him though he was rather rude to Allen and he smelled horribly of cigarette smoke and alcohol. Ni-san knows him though and he said that Cross isn't really a bad guy he just doesn't like people to know that he cares for others."

Kanda took all this in and added it to his very small list of what he knew about the Moyashi. What Lenalee said next though added even more to the small list and gave him a lot more to think about. Blinking he decided to ask a question of the Chinese girl. "Oi….why do you keep calling him chan?"

Lenalee blinked a few times before smiling and answering the other, "Well when Lavi-kun saw him earlier this morning he thought Allen was a girl and when I explained thing s he decided that Allen-chan was too cute and he needed to have chan instead of kun or something else."

There was a lengthy pause in which Kanda stared blankly at the girl and Lenalee continued to smile. Honestly it didn't surprise him that the damn baka usagi had decided something so stupid.

"It really is amazing though that Allen-chan can smile like that still after all that he's been through." Lenalee was suddenly very sad and serious, " Ni-san let me read his file, all interns have to have a background check as you know, Allen-chan has had a very traumatic life. His biological parents abandoned him on the streets for an unknown reason when he was only two years old ; and for four and a half years that is where he stayed. Unless Allen-chan tells us no one truly knows what happened to him during that time. When he was about four and a half a traveling circus performer Mana Walker found him and adopted him but Mana was killed just three years later when someone tried to rob their house. Since then, Allen has been living with Cross and traveling the world." she paused bringing a finger to her lips in thought, " Actually Ni-san said it was only about a year ago that Cross decided to settle down here and become a teacher. *sigh* I wonder though, if Allen-chan is really happy, or if he's only smiling like that so that no one will get close enough to hurt him again?"

Lenalee left him then seeing that he was deep in thought and her presence was no longer being paid attention to. She hoped that by telling Kanda all that, that he and Allen could become closer and help each other to heal.

…ring…ring…ring…ring..*click* "Hello?"

"Hello Ni-san?"

"Hai!"

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Allen-chan?"

"There is someone I would like you to help. He's been accused of something he didn't do. I know he didn't do it so please won't you help him?"

"…I'll see what I can do, but I won't make any promises until I know all the facts shounen…"

"Arigatou!"

So what do you think? I know it's late by what I promised but I really can't write very well when I am not in the mood and forcing it contrary to many people I knows beliefs does not help it makes it worse!

Lavi: waaaah why haven't I been in the story yet!

You'll be in there soon actually in the omake I am writing for after this chapter

Lavi; eh really!

Yup!

Review and let me know how I'm doing k…no flames…or well go ahead but I will only use them to fuel the jetpacks of my flamethrower-wielding squirrels who will come and find you…...


	3. Omake?

So here it is the first omake I have ever written…..ever…..well here I go!

Disclaimer: ….nope…still don't own it….

-

Lenalee and Lavi were standing off to the right of the reception desk waiting for the new interns to stop staring at the place and actually come in so that they could lead them to the patients they would be taking care of for their assignment. The students had been staring up at the building from in front of the bus for five minutes already and it was getting boring watching them. Lavi was taking most of the students around; in fact all but one of them would be going with him. Komui had insisted his precious Lenalee not be overworked and this particular student had gotten "him." Kanda, Yuu accused of killing his biological parents. Lenalee was really the only one who could safely go near him without angering him. Lavi could go near him, but he tended to infuriate the patient and not wanting to get Kanda in any more trouble had decided to stay away from him for the most part. Thus it was decided that the safest way to introduce Kanda's new caretaker to him was for Lenalee to do it.

"So Lena-chan do you know which one is the poor soul doomed to be Yuu-chan's intern?" Lavi had been curious for some time about who Komui would let near the aggressive patient.

"Well Ni-san said that they would stand out and I would be able to tell right away just from their looks…Ah that must be them!" Lenalee pointed over to then doors where a slender figure with snow white hair had entered.

"She's so cute! I just want to hug her!"Lavi exclaimed little hearts dancing about his person.

As Lavi went on and on about how adorable the "girl" was and how cruel it was that she had been assigned to Kanda, especially since that meant he wouldn't get to meet her today, Lenalee tried to get his attention. "Lavi that's no-"

"Man this sucks!"

"Lav-"

"I mean look at ho-"

"LAVI!"

"…yeah….."

"That is a boy!"

"Oh…really?"

"Yes….really! His name is Allen Walker!"

"Awe how cute….Allen-chan!OVER HERE!" Lavi proceeded to wave his arms frantically as the white haired figure now identified to be male turned looking dubiously at the red head. The boy only walked over to them after Lenalee waved calmly to him.

"Umn….hello...are you the ones who are going to be leading us around?" The boy tilted his head to the side and Lavi nearly swooned, he was just too adorable!

"Nah, not me unfortunately I get all the others Lenalee here gets you all to herself…*sigh* so unfair…Well good luck with Yuu-chan!" and with that the red head bounded off through the doors fed up with waiting for the cowardly interns to gather their courage.

"Sorry about Lavi he's…eccentric but anyway let's get going ne?" Lenalee directed Allen down a hallway and began explaining the necessities of being Kanda's caretaker to the Snow haired angel.

-

So…how was it….sorry it took so long…couldn't decide how to end it…this is really more like a side story isn't it…meh oh well….


	4. Meeting His Family

Hi guys look I live…for now….things may get even more dicey here soon college is back in session and I have lots of homework to look forward to from the looks of my syllabi. Not only that but my aunt Sharon is in the hospital and it doesn't look good. She has ALS and MS on top of that and recently she developed a case on pneumonia sending her to the hospital. Mom said the last time she went to see her she looked worse so I might be M.I.A. For a bit possibly very soon….might not…this may be a good outlet. E-hugs are welcomed whole heartedly (I could really use some) and if anyone has any "safe" methods of getting "good sleep" I would appreciate them. I have been sleeping the proper amount but I think do to stress it hasn't been any actual good proper sleep…and it is beginning to take it's toll aside from today  
(9/14/10) I have been exhausted to the point of near collapse.

Disclaimer: If I owned it there would be a lot of yaoi…..but I don't….sad face.

Snowy hair and molten silver eyes had been plaguing Kanda all weekend. Just who was the Moyashi and what had his life been like before. It was getting on his nerve, but Kanda was reluctant to ask. As much as he would like everyone to believe otherwise, Kanda was actually very grateful to those that believed him. That his new caretaker could believe him so quickly and readily astounded him, it made Kanda want to get out of here even more. Blinking he remembered the kid's promise to help him and the person ha had mumble3de about. Had the brat actually called this person? Did he really believe him for that matter? Was he just humoring him to get a good grade in his class? Fists clenching in barely contained rage Kanda glared at the wall across from the bed.

*tup tup tup 'pause' click* The sound of footsteps outside the door caused him to look over. It wasn't Lenalee he had already learned the sound of her footsteps long ago. The door opened revealing the pale slender figure of one Allen Walker and Kanda's glare intensified. Blinking the other fully entered the room tipping his head to one side in confusion.

"Kanda? What's wrong…did I do something to upset you?...Ah! I forgot to knock! GOMEN NASI!"and with that the smaller bowed in apology.

Kanda blinked as the other stayed in the deep bow waiting for him to either accept his apology or yell at him.

Turning his head away so the other couldn't see the whirlwind of emotions in his eyes Kanda tried to amend the situation in his own way. "Che…just get in here…damn Moyashi…" Smiling Allen did just that getting out his sketchbook and handing Kanda some supplies. "What are these for Moyashi?" trying not to seem too interested.

"They're art supplies Bakanda. I have tons so….I thought perhaps you would like some for when I'm not here." Kanda, if he was someone else would have laughed at Allen. He looked so nervous as though he expected Kanda to yell at him for bringing him something to do. Then he remembered what he'd learned about Allen so far and it made sense. Ironically enough Kanda had taken several psychology classes in high school and college before he'd been accused of murder and committed here; so he could sort of see where Allen's thoughts were going now that he had more information on the kid. Taking the supplies from Allen in a surprisingly, for him anyway, manner, Kanda looked through them before taking out a Japanese ink painting set and examining it.

"Where did you find this sprout? Usually you can only get the Chinese ones."

"Well actually that one was given to me when I was about nine, so just after Master took me in, by one of the ladies at an onsen we went to. She had seen me drawing in the dirt and decided that since she had no talent in ink painting that I would like it. 'I hope it will help you keep your mind off whatever it is that has darkened those starlit eyes.' those were the words she left me with that night. I never got to thank her though. That night some men who'd gotten drunk, raped and killed her…" Allen was silent for a long time and Kanda thought that would be all the talking for some time but then very quietly and most likely to himself, "Why is it that misfortune shines so brightly down on those around me?" Kanda chose not to answer; having no idea what to say or why he felt the need to say something in the first place to someone he had only just met and who he'd probably never see again after their assignment was over. The silence stretched on for nearly an hour before Kanda had, had enough. Standing abruptly he merely took Allen's pencil away before grabbing his arm and towing him out the door.

"W-where are we going Kanda?"

"The garden….Lenalee explained about it didn't she?"

"Ah yes ." after he had been informed on what was going on Allen was oddly compliant with going wherever Kanda took him. It was really surprising, but there was still a lot that Kanda didn't know about Allen Walker. More disturbing to him at the moment was that he found himself wanting to know everything. They arrived at the door only to be stopped by the security guards.

"Hey he can't go out there without supervision!"

"Ummn…I do intend to go and stay with Kanda-san the whole time. Lenalee said he could go out as long as I went with him!" It was obvious the guards were trying really hard not to give in to the absolute adorableness the Moyashi was giving off. If he wasn't being affected by it as well he would have scoffed at them.

"But…what if he tries something…I mean you're-"

"I can take care of myself." The sudden frigidness from the petit figure was jarring and even Kanda had to blink a couple times to make sure he had heard correctly. By then though Allen had grabbed his hand and was pulling him past the guards and outside. "Don't bother worrying I doubt Kanda-san would want to ruin his chance to go outside and get fresh air." After they were out of sight of the guards Allen slowed down so that Kanda was once again leading, but he didn't let go of his hand. Kanda found it oddly calming and decided not to bring attention to it. Back in control of where they were going Kanda led the Moyashi towards the secluded back portion of the garden. Once there Kanda sat down beneath the sole tree present, a sakura tree in bloom, and began to meditate. Allen watched Kanda for several minutes not sure what to do with himself. He wasn't really all that good at dealing with people like Kanda who were reserved and stoic. It was easy to interact with outgoing people, they were open and easy to predict making it simple to decide what to do or say around them. Allen stayed standing gazing at the small koi pond filled with Lotus flowers. Peeking at the Moyashi after a few minutes Kanda found it amusing to see such a childish response and so simply sat and observed Allen for a bit. Eventually though he reached over and tugged the Moyashi into a sitting position quirking an eyebrow at him before continuing to meditate. Allen stared at Kanda for a few seconds before sighing and realizing that Kanda probably just wanted some quiet time to himself in a peaceful place and this was the closest he could get in the Institute. He lay down in the grass looking up at the leaves and petals of the sakura tree.

Kanda had been meditating beneath the sakura tree for some time now and as he opened his eyes he realized that the sun was going down and that they should have gone back inside a long time ago. Looking down to where Moyashi had laid down when he had begun to meditate. The sunlight set snowy hair aglow, accenting the other's pale skin wonderfully and causing pale lashes to shimmer on finely boned cheeks as they shielded molten silver from the world. He had fallen asleep and no doubt this meant he had once again missed the bus and would have to be taken home by the Lee siblings. Instead of waking the slender figure immediately as he should have, Kanda found himself merely watching the boy as he slept peacefully next to him. No one had been that calm and trusting around him since he had been accused of murder. They may not have wanted to believe that he had committed the crime but the mere accusation had them nervous. Finally, and with regret Kanda reached out to wake the other gently shaking his shoulder until crystalline eyes fluttered open blinking in confusion at his surroundings.

"mmmn…Kanda?...what time is it?"

Mentally sighing at the nearly certain prospect of being blamed for not waking the other and the subsequent freak out Kanda replied calmly, "Late…you fell asleep and probably missed the bus." Instead the other only blinked and looked up at the sky as if to confirm the late hour.

"Oh I see….well I suppose its good he said he'd come get me anyway and to occupy myself here for a bit." Allen let it at that as he stood up and offered Kanda his hand smiling. "Shall we then I am surprised no one has come to find us yet."Kanda followed the other somewhat surprised at how calm Allen was, to the doors and back to his room. Once there Allen turned around, "Don't worry I'll make sure you don't get into trouble." Kanda nodded grateful. "Oh and Kanda...thank you for taking me to the pond, it was very nice and I am glad that you would share your sanctuary." Kanda blinked before nodding. Allen smiled before he moved to leave, "Goodnight Kanda."

Once the snowy intern had left Kanda asked the empty room, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

So….yeah long time no update…sorries I went to Youma con in Detroit, Michigan Last Friday and stayed till Sunday and I got caught up in cosplay-ness and packing and homework and totally forgot /ran out of time to update beforehand. Now then as for the con it was awesome and I had a good time and was given some good ideas for future fics. It was my first time getting to cosplay and only my second con ever (Youma con 2009 the first) I went as Allen Walker!...and got told I was fricken adorable by most everyone who talked to me (major confidence booster) . Shishou was also dragging me around on a leash (aka kbbandgirl aka General Cross) and it was interesting. Later Lavi was dragging Cross around by the leash…pfft….anyway fun was had and it was a good break from the world.


	5. Meeting His Guardian

…...Hi guys I know it's been awhile but life's been all over the place for me…my old computer finally died so if I can't get my stuff off of my other computer this chapter will start a bit different than I'd had it because the likelihood I will remember what I wrote is small. I will try to update more frequently but I promise nothing okay.

Disclaimer: when I take over the world, and get Hoshino-sensei a babysitter so she can write more, I will own this... till then….nope not mine and I get nothing but joy from writing it!

Edit: 5/3/11….so I finally started working on this again…who knows when you will actually get it though. Oh and if my information can be saved from my old computer I will upload a better version of this chapter with the really good beginning to it instead of this drivel I have made to keep it going.

Edit 6/5/11: ha yeah I fail but it seems I will not be able to get my information back from my old computer….sad face….so I am now attempting to work on this and get it up….I will be going back through that previous chapters after I put this one up and checking them over to fix any errors.

Edit: 9/19/11….haha…hi guys yeah I still live and stuff….needless to say I lost interest in this for a long time and even more interest was lost for BTT….I am trying to get into a schedule of sorts so I have time to write but my muse is fickle and my life gets crazier by the day or so it seems sometimes. To update you on what's been going on : more tech issues ("really?" -_-), financial troubles, new job, getting up at 3:30 am for said new job, both ears infected along with my throat, skin infections, allergies and numerous other stupid crap that was completely un-called for and overkill on my bad stuff happening to me meter….but I am trying so please bear with me and if you want me inspired review, give me ideas on what you want to happen….maybe some fan art (PLEASE!)…this SHOULD be out maybe tomorrow or within the next few days but we have all seen how well that has worked for me (glares at previous edits

( ^ )

( [ )

( ^ )

12/10/11….here it is…

The next day, Kanda was awoken by a loud cry of "Yuu-kun!" as his adoptive "father" called him bursting into the room, bounding over to him wrapping him in a hug and nuzzling him with no sense of personal space. "Yuu-kun we have been so worried about you, all alone here in this terrible place. Oh! But I heard you have a new intern dedicated solely to you."

"Get off you old man!" from the doorway Daisya was laughing his ass off at him while Marie simply shook his head waiting for the inevitable thwack accompanying Kanda's hand connecting with Tiedoll's head. It most likely would have continued on in that manner had it not been for a certain white haired intern walking into the room a moment later.

"Good morning Kanda! How ar-…" The surprised look on the kid's face was almost worth the unwelcome visit of his adoptive family Kanda decided, almost. "O-oh you have guests today…I'll just ummn, come back later then. Sorry to have intruded!" With a quick bow Allen made to leave the room and Kanda nearly told him to stay but Tiedoll beat him to it.

"Oh no, you needn't leave! You are the intern assigned to Kanda correct?" Allen nodded although a bit nervously prompting the boisterous man to continue, "How lovely we get to meet you already I was quite expecting to have to hunt you down just to say hi!" It was rather clear that Allen had been made even more uncomfortable by the way Tiedoll phrased the last part of his sentence. "Ah but there isn't anything to worry about I'm sure you and Yuu-kun are getting along just fine…..or I would have been notified of another lawsuit to be handled." Allen smiled at this and all of them were amazed at the light that he seemed to emit.

Giving a formal bow before straightening Allen looked Kanda's father in the eye and said with radiant honesty, "Kanda has been very nice to me and we have become somewhat close. I hope that one day he will consider me a friend." A glance at his family told Kanda that all of them were amazed. He could understand why the few who had stayed long enough to meet his family had either demanded they pay them to keep quiet about Kanda or went on and on about how horrible he was and what a burden it must be to have a killer as a family member. Allen was still smiling radiantly but not in a fake manner that suggested he intended anything bad or was lying and after a few more seconds of stunned silence he continued, "Mr. Tiedoll I can assure you that I believe Kanda is innocent of the crime he is accused of….I can tell that he wasn't lying when he told me. I intend to do everything I can to help him." Allen had clearly realized what they were thinking and again he left everyone stunned. This near complete stranger was willing to help when so many had immediately condemned Kanda without a second thought. Smiling once again Tiedoll laughed before moving in and hugging Allen in Much the same way he had Kanda just moments ago. Allen tensed but relaxed when he realized Tiedoll was hugging him, a few seconds later though he had begun to squirm trying to get lose. Kanda came to his rescue tossing Tiedoll on the floor while keeping Allen on his feet and then glaring at the man.

"What are you trying to do, suffocate him old man?" and with that he dragged a very confused Allen out the door, ignoring his protests about his treatment of his adoptive father and about being dragged around. The three left in the room were rather amused at the peculiar display from the normally aloof Japanese teen. Allen Walker was definitely having a good affect on Kanda; he wasn't one to look after others unless he cared about them so it was rather obvious that the snow haired teen, or "Moyashi as they'd heard Kanda call him from down the hallway, meant something special to the midnight samurai. They decided to keep a close watch on the two and make sure no one got in the way of their friendship, and to see where that friendship would go in time.

" Kanda stop it let me go, "Allen was still struggling to get away from Kanda and berate him properly for his behavior when suddenly he was let go and fell to the floor. "Ahh….ow what was that all about?"

"Che." Kanda wouldn't look at him and Allen was almost certain that there was a light blush on the other man's face. "Kanda, why did you bring me out here?" Now that they had stopped they were out in the part of the garden Kanda had brought him to yesterday.

"Don't read too much into it Baka Moyashi, I just needed to get away from that Bastard and I have to have you with me when I leave my room." Allen watched the other for a moment before smiling and sitting down. It was clear that Kanda wasn't being totally honest but Allen wouldn't pry. "Alrig- HEY I AM NOT A BEANSPROUT!.." Kanda smirked and Allen was only able to be mad at him for a moment "...thank you by the way, it was getting a little hard to breath."

"Whatever." Kanda sat down and began to meditate. Allen knew that they didn't have long before they had to get back so after twenty minutes he stood up beginning to head back, knowing Kanda would follow. When they got back Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie were no longer alone. Lenalee and Lavi have come to visit. No one mentioned that they had left and the visit went on as if nothing had happened. At some point though Kanda started chasing Daisya and Lavi around and threatening them for teasing him about his "cute little Moyashi-chan" and the guards outside came to investigate.

"What's going on in here?" The guards were clearly planning on taking Kanda away without even hearing him out but Allen stepped forward in between Kanda and the guards.

"Kanda! Calm down right now!" Allen glared at the taller male in a way that commanded him to listen to the shorted male."Please it was just a misunderstanding Kanda wouldn't have really hurt them." The guards took one look at that cute angelic face and it was all over. "See, now Kanda is behaving. You can go back to your posts now." They left after making sure Allen had promised to get them if he had any trouble and on the way out they glared at Kanda as if to say "Don't you DARE hurt him." After the guards left Kanda che'd and got opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Allen turned around and smacked him across the face "BAKANDA!" Kanda, as well as everyone else blinked, surprised that the soft spoken, gentle boy in front of them had slapped Kanda and yelled at him." Stop doing things like that, now go sit in the corner and think about the trouble you've caused!" Kanda did as he was told glaring at the wall and wondering why he had felt the need to obey the Moyashi. After a few nerve-racking seconds Allen let out a sigh and went over to Kanda only to rest his head against the other's back. Everyone tensed waiting for Kanda to lash out. "Please try to be good Bakanda…I can't help you if they take you away from me." Kanda had tensed up when Allen's head landed against his back, now he slowly relaxed before turning around. Allen looked up at the other flinching when Kanda reached out for him, "Baka Moyashi." ha grumbled, petting Allen's head.

"Well boys, you seem to be doing just fine so we'll leave you alone. I hope to see you the next time we stop by Allen-kun." Tiedoll announced their departure and after a round of rib cracking hugs he Daisya and Marie headed out. "Of course I would love to visit with you again." Allen replied after being let go. Lenalee and Lavi also excused themselves needing to get back to their own patients but they would meet up with them half an hour before Allen's guardian would be coming to pick him up.

So what do you think? Sorry it took so long between writers block, tech issues and school…..yeah….Ja ne!

Sorry it's so short and a good portion is my author's note it will get better I promise…..but I do not promise I will update really fast….


	6. Phone Call

Well….sorry about the failing in updates guys I really am trying and I have the next two chapters written out for the most part I just can't get them typed up!...sigh well I promise to try but I am going to stop promising timely updates.

Disclaimer: Me no own this…..sad face….no can has….

-

A few hours later the four of them met up again and headed out to the garden sitting there and talking. "So Allen, how has it been working here?" Lenalee asked wanting to make sure Kanda was being nice to Allen.

"It's been good, I really like it here!" The three of them stared at him, a bit surprised. Honestly this wasn't a place any of them could picture Allen being, ever. But here he was and his presence lit up whatever room he was in.

"Moyashi-chan you're weird!" Lavi, blunt as always, stated what all of them were thinking. Allen smiled and tilted his head to the side not seeming to be offended at all by the red head.

"You're all thinking that I don't belong here." Two mouths dropped open and three sets of eyes widened, even if only slightly, what was he, psychic? "I've been to several places like this although this place would have been preferable." Allen left it at that and for now they decided not to push it. It was almost time for Allen to leave but his ride still wasn't there, his guardian was supposed to call when he arrived.

The sudden arrival of a tall man with crimson hair startled all of them. He simply bent down and picked Allen up, tossing him over his shoulder with a slightly, bored, "Time to go Baka Deshi!" aimed at Allen. As they got farther away, Allen struggled to get down but he didn't ask for help. Kanda and Lavi jumped up to go and rescue him, and would have chased after the two if Lenalee hadn't stopped them.

"Guys calm down, Cross is Allen's guardian…and Psychology professor. He'll be fine, Cross just has a, very odd way of showing that he cares. He's the reason Kanda got Allen assigned to him instead of Allen going to a different patient. He asked Ni-san to make let Allen work with Kanda. I'm not sure why but I think he knew you two would be good for each other, Kanda you aren't the only one that needs to heal. I don't know what happened in Allen's past but I do know he has his own demons to deal with." They watched the two go, leaving through the double doors, taking note of the odd sort of trust and happiness that radiated off their snow-haired friend; even though he seemed to be thoroughly against being carried, protesting it the whole way. Then just before they entered the building Allen looked up and waved to them. "Alright time to go back inside, Lavi and I have our duties to attend to and you can't be out of you room unsupervised Kanda." Heading back inside Lavi gushed about how "cute" the Moyashi was and while Kanda secretly agreed with him, he threatened the Baka Usagi's life if he didn't shut up about the "damn brat."

-

Once they were out in the lobby, Cross started his "discreet" questioning. "The pony-tail brat being nice to you? He hasn't hurt you has he, if he has he will pay dearly! Is he cooperating with you or do I need to have a word with hi-"

"Oji-san stop it!" Allen shouted in exasperation. "Kanda has his moments but he seems to be opening up to me. I know he didn't kill his parents, there's just no way!" Looking down at his lap Allen sighed, "I just hope I can help him." Cross watched the other in his peripheral vision, his charge seemed to always put everyone before himself. If he was helping someone, Allen gave it his all even if it exhausted him and the person he was helping never thanked him. Reaching over and ruffling the boy's hair Cross passed on some wisdom. "Stop worrying so much or your hair will go back to being that ugly brown color!" Allen blinked, but smiled, the underlying message was easy for him to detect; even though Allen hadn't known Cross for that many years. "Don't worry everything will be just fine." They arrived at Cross' motorcycle and the Crimson haired man set Allen down. Once on the motorcycle Cross made Allen sit in front of him, much as the man claimed not to care at times he really was rather paranoid when it came to Allen's safety.

The rest of the week passed by in an unchanging blur of similarity allowing them to relax a bit. Lavi and Lenalee would visit from time to time and Allen was always glad when Kanda only argued with Lavi rather than actually trying to hurt him. Allen often wondered about those two. 'Honestly they fight like a married couple or something. I wonder if…Now Allen don't go making assumptions.' It was at the end of the week when the rhythm changed after Allen received a call and headed outside for privacy. When Allen reentered the room he was smiling and absolutely radiating happiness.

"Oi Baka Moyashi, what's with the creepy smile?" Allen didn't answer and instead he ran forward and tackle hugged the moody midnight eyes teen."

-

Sorry for the short chapter I really thought it was longer.


	7. Author note but it's good I promise!

Hello everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update/inform you of what has been going on. So, not to sound like I'm the only one in the world with problems and, by no means are mine that tremendously bad, well until lately that is. I lost my outlines for Bounds Through Time and Guilty of Being Innocent almost a year ago when I moved again, so that bummed me out a lot and I didn't want to re-work it all because I liked how it was going. I also needed to figure out where BTT was going and I could not proceed before finding that out without jeopardizing the story itself. My life has been kind of busy and yet very not so. I can't get myself to stay interested in anything lately and it's very discouraging. I have recently found my outlines but have yet to actually do anything with them. Due to being kind of bastardly I am probably going to avoid updating so much here I will be moving and continuing my stories elsewhere (Archive of Our Own, Deviant Art maybe) but I will post links in the last chapters I do here and add them to my profile and all new stories I do post here so everyone can find them. Wherever I end up posting them aside from here will be where the good stuff is posted. I will probably still post fics here but mostly one shots, drabbles and non-ahem-lemony fics. Once again I apologize for my lack of anything-ness and I will try very hard to update at least once a month from now on but I can't promise anything and I understand if you guys are mad at me and decide to drop my fics. I have truly enjoyed all of your notes and the encouraging words you have given me throughout. I promise to try to not put out too many new fics and forget the old ones but I need a break sometimes so bear with me.


End file.
